


Spread Eagle

by Ten_of_Swords



Series: Summer After Highschool (When We First Met) [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, M/M, everybodys alive, much fluff, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ten_of_Swords/pseuds/Ten_of_Swords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you." He let out a big breath onto Hinata's neck that made him shrug his shoulders up instinctively.</p><p>"I love you, too," Hinata sighed, a big dumb grin plastered to his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread Eagle

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that picture of hinata going pbpbppbpptptbp to komaedas tummy  
> here: wiggleseyebrows.tumblr.com/post/61653408467/why-would-you-draw-sad-komahina-when-you-can-draw

It was so much cooler to be lying inside in the A/C, but seeing Komaeda in his boxers made it so much hotter.

He was just lying there on the double sized mattress, hands behind his head, eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. His chest was pale and his hair was blowing a little bit in the wind that was coming from the small fan on the night table next to him. Hinata gave a small smirk and stripped down into his boxers, and walked slowly towards the bed. When he got to the foot of the bed, he put his knees on the end of the mattress one by one, and slowly began to climb up Komaeda elongated lower body. Komaeda propped himself up to look at the other boy. "Hajime-kun, what are you-" 

His sentence was cut short by an extreme tickling sensation on his mid stomach. He began to laugh uncontrollably as Hinata began blowing raspberries on his stomach. He flailed his arms about and tried to pry the other boy off, his breaths coming short in between giggles. Hinata pinned them down and kept blowing raspberries to which Komaeda yelled, "Hinata no!" The no came out desperately as he fell into another round of giggles and then breathy laughs.

Eventually, Hinata's mouth was so numb from his lips vibrating so quickly that he just collapsed his head onto Komaeda's stomach, moving his arms into the "patrick the starfish spread out like he was being tortured medievally" position. Komaeda's giggles died down and he let out a huge sigh. Hinata could hear the boy's beating heart and Komaeda could feel Hinata's breaths on his stomach.

"Hajime-kun?" Komaeda said, smile carrying into his voice.

"Yeah?" Hinata moved from his position on the other boy to a position next to him. Komaeda curled up around him in standard snuggling position.

"I love you." He let out a big breath onto Hinata's neck that made him shrug his shoulders up instinctively.

"I love you, too," Hinata sighed, a big dumb grin plastered to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i posted two works in one day im on a roll


End file.
